


Get Fucked

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, First Time, M/M, mentions of switching... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru/Rin PWP</p>
<p>In which Rin is dead set on going all the way with Haru for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuumi151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/gifts).



> The prompt I got was pretty open, so I just kinda went with it and this is the result. It's was fun to write, and I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you's go to plaemon and matsuoka-lin for beta-ing it.

It's not like they haven't tried to have sex before. They've _tried_... it's just that something always went wrong. Makoto walks in, Nitori walks in, Rin can't loosen up (literally and figuratively) for them to get anywhere, Haru's not in the mood for it; these are all problems they've encountered, some more times than they'd care to admit, and it's pissing Rin off.

Right now, he's splayed out on Haru's bed, clenching his fists into the sheets as Haru works two lube-coated fingers inside him. They've been in this exact position before (and Rin would be lying if he didn't admit that the shudder running through him at the curl of Haru's fingers wasn't one of the best things he's ever felt), but tonight isn't going to be your run of the mill finger fuck or another failed attempt at more. No, tonight they're going _all_ the way. That's what Rin decided when he showed up at Haru's place and made sure all the doors were locked, and he'll be damned if things turn out any different.

They've done this enough times for Haru to know exactly where to press and touch. Rin's breath is already coming up in hitches and his face heats up when he looks down to see Haru palming at his own dick with his other hand. It's one of his favourite things, watching Haru jerk himself off, and with the added pleasure from the hand in his ass he's almost not sure if he should say, "You asshole, don't you dare make me finish before the actual sex," or give up and just let Haru continue until they both hit their orgasms. Almost. But no, he is Matsuoka Rin, the man with the plan, and he's got an agenda for tonight that's--

"Aghh, what the fuck!" He screeches, arching away when Haru adds another finger without warning. His entire body tenses and it does nothing to help with the sudden pain he's feeling.

"Relax." Haru says as he moves his fingers a bit.

"You try relaxing in this situation." Rin shoots him a pained glare. "And fuck, tell me next time you wanna do that." It's the first time he's managed to get three fingers in there; it hurts, damn it.

Haru's hand stops moving and Rin tries to relax. He focuses on his breathing; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, keeping a steady rhythm just like when he's swimming. Slowly, Haru's fingers start feeling less uncomfortable inside him. It doesn't necessarily feel good, but it's not nearly as bad anymore; it's just... different. "Alright, try now." He hisses out after a minute.

Haru drags his fingers out a bit and pushes them back inside. It hurts more than Rin expects and he lets out a wince that makes Haru stop again. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asks.

"Yes. Now move or we'll be here all fucking night." Rin grits through his teeth, willing himself to ignore any discomfort as Haru does what he's told, pulling a bit further out this time. When he presses back in one of his fingers brushes over Rin's prostate making him gasp and _fuck_ \- the pain is worth it when the rest feels _this_ good.

"Here?" Haru asks as he fingers over the same spot and there it is; the shudder that darts from Rin's core to the tips of his hands and feet. It makes his jaw go slack as he groans in approval. His dick twitches as Haru strokes in and out of him, teasing him with slow, leisured motions before he hooks his fingers to press upwards. Rin lets out a shameless moan and rocks back into Haru's hand.

He can't think, can't breathe, the only thing he can register is what Haru's doing to him and he almost loses it when Haru leans over him to suck on skin behind his ear. One of Rin's hands unclenches from the sheets and takes hold of his cock. It's only a few tugs before he can feel a pressure building just below his stomach like he's- no. _No._ Get it the fuck together. Matsuoka Rin. Man with the plan.

He practically whimpers as he moves his hand back on the bed, gripping the sheet so hard his knuckles turn white. "You done yet?" He whines out. Shit, when did he start sounding so _desperate_?

Haru leans back to look down at Rin's ass. "Yeah, you're probably good by now." He says as he draws his fingers out slowly and Rin almost regrets speaking up at all.

When Haru bends down over the ledge of the bed to look for the bottle of lube that fell to the floor long ago, Rin takes the opportunity to catch his breath and ogle his boyfriend. His arms and shoulders look powerful, _are_ powerful, from years of swimming and the recent weight room training Rin's got him doing. The way the muscles of his upper back dip and move as Haru searches the floor is one of the most erotic things Rin thinks he's ever seen. The hair at Haru's neck sticks to his skin with sweat and when he sits back up, having retrieved the lube, his eyes are glazed over with desire. God, Rin just wants to get fucked by him already. So much for catching his breath...

He watches with flushed cheeks as Haru squeezes lube into his palm and coats his dick with it. One of his hands comes to rest on Rin's hip, the other one aligns his dick with Rin's hole. "Ready?" When Haru speaks his voice is shaky.

Rin nods, relieved they've actually managed to make it this far without any incidents for once. Haru presses into him a little, but immediately stops when Rin screws his eyes shut and tilts his head back at the pain.

"Shit, are you okay?" Haru asks. He moves to withdraw but Rin's hand grabs the one Haru's got on Rin's hip to stop him.

"Fuck you, we got this far. There's no way we're stopping now." Rin forces air through his nose, waiting for the ache to dissipate. When it finally dulls down he lets go of Haru's hand and says, "Alright, move. _Slowly_."

Haru inches his way inside a bit more and then stops as if he's waiting for approval to keep going. Rin pushes down on Haru's dick and it's enough of a response. Haru pulls out carefully and slowly presses back in, going a bit deeper this time. The feeling is sort of like when Haru uses his fingers, but _more._ It's still too new for Rin to really know if he likes it or not.

Haru leans forward and kisses Rin's neck while Rin's legs wrap around his waist. When Haru moves again, the angle from the new position makes his dick slide along Rin's prostate and shit _,_ if that's what this feels like then Rin definitely likes it.

"Ahh-" He huffs out, wrapping his arms around Haru and gripping onto his shoulders to bring him closer. Rin moves his hips in time with Haru's, wanting to find that angle again, and it's kind of hit or miss but he doesn't really care at this point because they're finally _fucking_ and the thought of that alone is enough to make his dick twitch again and harden even more than it already was.

Haru's thrusts speed up as he buries his face into the crook of Rin's neck, breath coming out in quick, hot moans against Rin's skin and Rin loves every sound of it. One of Haru's hands moves to Rin's ribs, sliding down his body until it reaches his ass to grab it.

It doesn't take long at all before Haru is gasping into Rin's neck and coming in his ass. Rin is so raw, so sensitive from everything that he can feel Haru's dick pulsing inside him.

When he's completely spent, Haru slumps down on Rin, his heartbeat hammering against Rin's chest. He lifts himself up to press a sloppy kiss to Rin's lips and Rin is still so turned on that he can't help but whine into the kiss. His hips buck against Haru's where they're still joined together. The hand on his ass moves to wrap around his dick and it only takes a few strokes before Rin is so far gone that he can't even concentrate on kissing anymore.

"H-Haru... fuck, I'm- _ahh_ -" He cries into Haru's lips as his own orgasm hits hard.

It's only after both of their breathing has calmed down some that Haru pulls out. Rin is sore but it doesn't matter because Haru's collapsed on his stomach next to him with his arm draped across Rin, smiling that tiny smile Rin loves so much.

"So? How was it?" Haru asks, still a little out of breath.

"It was alright. Bet I could do better." Both parts are a lie but Rin can't help it; the competition between them runs too deep for him to pass up the opportunity to tease out a contest.

"Yeah, right." Haru turns his head away. Rin shuffles under Haru's arm to nuzzle into his shoulder and kiss it.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks, but he knows they're both too sleepy to actually do anything else right now.

"No, I'm tired. I did most of the work tonight, now lemme sleep." Haru says, voice muffled by the pillow he's burrowing into. He turns so he's lying on his side, his arm now more securely wrapped around Rin. They tangle their legs together and Rin nestles into Haru, letting sleep take over him.


End file.
